Voice of True Love
by Katana Rey
Summary: Duo finally gets Heero. But he has to go through lots and lots of bishonens. lol. Couples from different series, Couples of GW pilots and bishonens from other series. Featuring Utena, Weiss, Fushigi Yuugi etc.
1. Default Chapter

2x1 (well.. eventually, I swear! LOL) And multiple pairings. (Oodles of bishonens. Yuummmm.)  
Humour  
OOC (like, totally)  
PG 13  
  
"Voice of True Love"  
By Katana Rey  
  
Part 1.  
  
  
[ACt IV]  
  
They were in jail.   
  
Again.   
  
This was all Heero's fault.   
  
Everyone agreed on that point.   
  
Him and his idee fixee about finding the one and only true love.   
  
And this true love would be someone, and he had been very adamant about this, who wasn't a Gundam pilot.   
  
Somewhere along the line, Heero had gotten all muddled about his relationship with the rest of the Gundam pilots - Quatre privately suspected that part of the problem came from all those late nights he spent on the net surfing for fics. Not that he could blame him... Quatre swallowed a snigger as he remembered some of those fics...   
  
So, much to the confusion of Wufei and Trowa (who hadn't yet discovered the fics Heero had downloaded into his private files), Heero made the declaration that he was a) pretty sure that he was interested in boys and b) would be pursuing a relationship with anyone, as long as, and he was very clear about this, not a Gundam pilot.   
  
Still, Quatre mused forgivingly as he picked up the soft hand of the smiling boy sitting next to him, all in all, it probably did all work out for the best. And he had found his true love. And to think, it was all thanks to Heero...  
  
Wufei shuddered as he observed the way all intelligent thought dribbled out of Quatre's eyes as the slender blond inched closer to the taller youth sitting next to him, and tried to inch away as far away from the young couple as he could.   
  
Cotton candy pink.  
  
Wufei shook his head glumly.  
  
He knew that Winner liked pink but really...  
  
'Pink hair.' He muttered numbly before turning his gaze on the couple hugging on the opposite bunk. And thought that maybe cotton candy hair wasn't really that bad...   
  
On the other bunk,  
  
Long slender fingers ran through the dark green curls tumbling riotously over the shoulders and smoothed the waving locks away from the elfin shaped face and leaned in close, violet blue eyes glittering with amusement as he noticed the faint flush staining the ivory pale cheeks...  
  
Wufei winced as the pair kissed passionately. It wasn't that he had any objections to the kiss, after all, he was waiting for his own boyfriend to come and collect him from jail. Again. Wufei felt his palms sweating as he began to think about how he was going to explain his involvement in tonight's fiasco. Especially after the last time.   
  
Damn Yuy and his idiot quest for the perfect, true love.   
  
Of course, to be just, Wufei had to admit that he probably wouldn't have met his lover if it hadn't for Heero.  
  
He still didn't understand how all this madness got started. But he was pretty sure that it had something to do with Maxwell. It always did when it came to Heero. Like tonight for example...  
  
Wufei closed his eyes (partly to reflect on the nights events but also partly so that he didn't have to look at the colourful couples in the cell with him) and thought back to moment when it all started.  
  
***  
  
(Flashback - Wufei's POV)  
  
I just knew that it wasn't going to work. I mean, I kept on staring at the tall guy that Heero had dragged to our table and the only thing that I could think of was his hair. And I wasn't the only one. Trowa had this little twitch around his lips that he'd developed recently, everytime he was introduced to yet another of Yuy's new love. And as for Quatre, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. But then, maybe he wasn't really looking at Yuy's boyfriend.  
  
Saionji, that's the name of Yuy's latest, the guy with green curls (jesus, where does he find them?) hadn't come alone.   
  
I was too busy trying to get my mouth closed to notice the second guy who had also approached our table. When I did notice him, what I noticed about him first off, was his hair. Except his hair wasn't green. Nope. And it wasn't long and curly. It was a nice shoulder length bob, that framed an exquisitely beautiful face, except of course, at this time, I was too busy to notice the face. (Quatre was much more observant, I found out shortly) And it was pink. Pale pink.  
  
And then, there was that voice.   
  
I don't know. Was it just me or did this new guy, Mikage, he said his name was, sound exactly like Heero?  
  
All I know is that he came to our table, and introduced himself and in the next instance, there was Quatre slobbering all over him.  
  
I don't think I've ever seen Quatre move so fast in my life. One minute, he was sitting next to me, with the usual polite smile, the next... He was standing in front of the newcomer and babbling to him about how nice it was to meet him, and how nice it was that he hadn't got a boyfriend. (I never did figure out how Quatre got that information so quickly) And that he had been too busy running his company to find someone to spend time with. (oh yeah, Quatre made real sure that Mikage knew all about his little financial empire and all those incredible assets, like a private jet etc. in the first five minutes of their meeting)   
  
I did give him a little kick under the table when he started talking about the loneliness of his position, again, but he didn't seem to feel it. But Mikage seemed to suck it all up. He got all sympathetic and kept on encouraging that blond moron even further. Some babble about getting in touch with his inner self, whatever that's supposed to mean. I found out later from Heero that Mikage was studying pyschology.   
  
And as for Saionji. I can't believe Heero picked up such a loser.   
  
Even I could tell that he was interested in Heero for only one thing.   
  
But then, Heero always was a little slow about that side of the relationship.   
  
And of course the evening went to hell when Duo finally turned up. With his date.  
  
I swear the two of them are doing it on purpose.  
  
And Trowa was no help, as usual. By the time Duo turned up, he was laughing so hard (y'know the kind where you don't make any sound and keep shaking a lot? The couple sitting at the table behind him, kept on turning around to give him some really weird looks) that he wasn't able to talk, let alone be of any use for the rest of the evening.  
  
I still don't get the way he know exactly when to disappear though. The rat.  
  
So Duo saunters up to the table with this cheesy grin, and clutching on the arm of this really tall guy with long red hair.   
  
And the next thing I know, Saionji jumps to his feet and starts screaming at the redhead.   
  
Apparently they are dating.  
  
Riiiiight.  
  
We probably could have gotten out of it all right though if Heero had just stayed silent.  
  
Like I was that lucky. Not.  
  
The redhead, turned out his name was Touga (I found out when Duo started to scream abuse at him), got really mad when Heero jumped to Saionji's side and told him to leave him alone.   
  
Heero seemed to be under the impression that Touga had been abusive towards Saionji (I keep telling him not to belive every sob story he gets when someone's buying him a drink but... sheesh... ) and the next thing I know, Touga grabbed hold of Heero, to try to pull him away from Saionji I think, and that's when Duo went berserk.   
  
Man. I don't think I've ever seen so much hair pulling in my life.  
  
Heero was screaming murder (while this was a bit of a surprise, I also had a feeling that he's not used to having his hair pulled) from under the pile of frailing limbs and, this was the bit that made me hesitate about going to his rescue, the messes of red, green and brown hair strewn over the writhing bodies.   
  
I still don't know why I didn't disappear at this point.   
  
Trowa did. The scum.  
  
I called out to Quatre and Mikage (can you belive those two idiots hadn't been paying attention?) and the three of us waded into that mess, to try to sort things out.   
  
Big mistake.  
  
The next thing I know, someone had their fist full of my hair and was pulling with all their might.   
  
Okay, so I went tiny bit crazy. But come on, imagine how I felt!  
  
Mind you, it was nothing to the injustice that bit into my soul when we got arrested, all except for Heero.  
  
I ask you, was that justice?  
  
***  
  
'Wufei, yo, are you sleeping?'  
  
Wufei blinked and stirred, then scowled when he saw the twinkly violet eyes looking out of the long chestnut hair, curtaining his heart shaped face.  
  
'I can't believe you are wasting your time, combing, at a time like this?' Wufei growled crankily as he lifted his feet from the ground and folded his arms around them sulkily.  
  
'What else is there to do?' Duo replied with a shrug, carefully teasing a tangle out of the thick brown mess. 'Besides which,' he jerked his head towards the small mirror on the wall, 'you might think about doing the same yourself.'   
  
Wufei scowled as Duo dissolved into giggling but got to his feet and had a look in the mirror. He came back to his seat and held out his hand. 'Do you have another comb?'  
  
***  
  
'Hold still Heero, this will only take another minute.'  
  
'Yeah? That's what you said last time. And it better not hurt that much. Or I swear I'm never going to let you near me.'  
  
Trowa laughed and leaned in closer, his breath tickling Heero's ears as he smoothed the hair away from the forehead.  
  
'But you have to admit, it was worth it.'  
  
'Just hurry up, will you? The guys are waiting for us to come and bail them out.'  
  
'They can wait. This is much more important.'  
  
'Uggh. That hurt you know.'  
  
'Now hold still. How am I supposed to finish if you keep wriggling like that?'  
  
'Oww... do you think you could hurry up a bit?'  
  
Heero closed his eyes and bit his lips lightly as he felt the pain throb and fade away.  
  
'Almost... There. That should do you for now.'  
  
'Next time, I think I'll get Quatre to help me instead. He's a lot gentler.'  
  
Trowa shrugged and picked up the towels, and as well, Heero's discarded jacket from the floor.  
  
'If you want. How many times does this make anyway?'  
  
'Counting that first time?'  
  
Heero smiled reluctantly, his eyes softening as he looked at the tall youth who had saved his life.  
  
'Yeah. Counting the first time.'  
  
Trowa answered back, his voice rippling with hidden laughter.  
  
'I don't know. I don't keep count. But I guess I'll probably need you again. Soon.'  
  
'Even if Quatre is gentler?'  
  
Trowa teased lightly, as he threw a comb at Heero, motioning for him to tidy up his unruly lock.  
  
'Weell... maybe...'  
  
Heero laughed out loud, and shrugged into the rumpled jacket, leaning into the mirror to check the thick white bandaid on the forehead.   
  
'Do you think I look pathetic enough for the guys to forgive me?' Heero asked hopefully.  
  
'Nope.'   
  
Heero turned a fierce glare at the serene looking redhead leaning against the doorway, then turned back to his reflection and made a face.  
  
'Neither do I. Oh well. Might as well get this over and done with. Let's get the guys.'  
  
***   
  
[Act V]  
  
  
'So what do you think he'll look like?'  
  
Quatre asked in a breathless whisper, his aqua coloured eyes dancing with excitement. His boyfriend, Mikage, smiled indulgently as his date all but bounced up and down in his chair.   
  
Wufei scowled crossly and stirred his drink. His boyfriend was apparently busy this weekend, though he did promise to drop in for a visit next week. Sometimes he wondered whether his lover was really interested in him. He was still feeling a bit nervous about the incident with the girl who had accosted them on their last date. He wished he knew why she had threatened them with a book though, I mean, what could be so scary about burning a book in front of them...?   
  
And to tell the truth, he was sick and tired of playing gooseberry to the pastel coloured pair (sometimes, he found himself wondering, when he was really really bored of hearing them coo at each other, whether the two had been stuck together with superglue at the hips).  
  
'As long as he doesn't have an old boyfriend. Or a present boyfriend,' Wufei remembered to add, 'or any other kind of boyfried, or girlfriend, hanging around, who cares what he looks like?'  
  
Quatre frowned disapprovingly, and Wufei blinked as Mikage also narrowed his eyes in disapproval at him (cripes, those two are even beginning to wear the same expression!).   
  
'Don't you care about Heero, Wufei?'  
  
Wufei sniffed crossly and folded his arms. He knew that Quatre was just as nervous about Heero's latest boyfriend as he was, he was just trying to look good in front of Mikage. Trowa had told him that Mikage was completely touched by Quatre's innocent beauty and innate sweetness. Huh. Touched was the right word when it came to that couple.   
  
'Of course he does.'  
  
Wufei glared furiously as Mikage answered sweetly for him. He found it absolutely unbearable the way Mikage had a habit of answering for other people when he was around Quatre. (According to Miki, a nice enough guy if a bit too girly in his opinion, Mikage usually talked to himself and then answered his own question. That was one of the reasons why Quatre got along so well with him. They read from the same script. Miki had been introduced to Trowa on a blind date, but while they liked each other, it just didn't work.)   
  
'I can speak for myself, Mikage.' Wufei snapped coldly. 'Of course I care about Heero. It's just that...'  
  
'You are feeling nervous about the potential trouble we may have this evening. I can understand.'  
  
Wufei twitched and only just stopped himself from flying at Mikage's throat.  
  
'It's just wonderful the way you are so understanding Mikage.'  
  
Quatre purred and Wufei hurriedly reached for his glass and gulped down his wine, only to notice that once again, he had drawn the disapproval of the morally uprighteous pair.  
  
'How long have you had this.. drinking problem?' Mikage asked solicitiously, not realising how close he was to wearing the entire contents of the open bottle sitting near him.  
  
'Hello everyone.'  
  
Wufei blinked as he looked up and saw Heero standing shyly next to a tall, older looking man wearing a business suit.  
  
***  
  
(Forward by three hours - Trowa's POV)  
  
Have you ever known what it was like to look into someone's eyes and know... I mean, really know, right down to your tingling toes, that this was it. That this was 'The One'.   
  
That of all the people in the world, that he was the only one that you wanted.  
  
That happened to me tonight.  
  
I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. Or so frightened.  
  
Because now I do have something to lose...  
  
I know that he's nothing like me. And that we have nothing in common.   
  
But I love him.  
  
And I think... I think, he loves me too.  
  
Heero was right when he said that age is no barrier to love.  
  
Or anything else for that matter.  
  
As for him being a killer... so what? So am I. So are we all. (Okay, except Mikage, I think.)  
  
And this has been the best night of my life.  
  
I feel sorry for Heero. Now, I can finally understand why he's been searching so hard for his true love.'  
  
And thanks to him, I've found my other half. I've found completion at last.  
  
But he's still searching.  
  
It was so typical of him though. To find someone who was so wrong for him. I'm beginning to suspect that Mikage was right when he said that Heero was doing it on purpose, subconsciously that is. (I hate agreeing with Mikage though, I wasn't too keen on what he said about me.)  
  
By the time I arrived at the dinner, I almost missed it. (Can you believe it? I might have missed out on him! The best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank god, I changed my mind.) I figured that Heero would bring someone who would probably be dating, or have dated, or wanted to date, or was being chased by the date the Duo was sure to bring. But...  
  
Despite the hideous scenes we've been subjected to, it was undeniable that we did end up meeting some interesting people through Heero's clumy efforts. Like Mikage. Quatre's true love. Boy I could kill Heero for introducing those two together.   
It's not that I object to Quatre finding his true love or anything. Really. And I definitely did not appreciate the Quatre clone with dyed blue hair that Mikage insisted to introducing me to. According to Miki, Mikage had sold him by telling him that I could provide the perfect accompaniment to his piano on my flute. What an ego!   
  
Still, Quatre is happy (actually more like ecstatic) and we can learn to live with Mikage... well... for the most part. I got pretty nervous when Mikage started psychoanalysing Duo but luckily he was smart enough to close his mouth before the 'real shinigami' as he put it, actually showed up.  
  
The only thing was... and I'm not sure if anyone else had noticed, just how similar Mikage sounds to Heero? And I wonder what Mikage would make of that? (He hadn't noticed, but then I have to admit, you do sound different when you hear your own voice so I guess I can't blame him)  
  
And back to Heero's choice of the day. Brad Crawford. Oh boy.   
  
Where do I start? The guy's way too old for him. And don't get on my case, I know my love's a tiny bit older than I am, but it's just not the same.  
  
And anyway, he was just using Heero. The creep. I found out (from my darling) that he could see the future. Obviously not well enough, otherwise he might have been able to avoid the three broken ribs he picked up tonight.   
  
Well, there they were, the world's worst matched couple. Heero, sitting next to a guy almost old enough to be his dad, and not having the faintest clue about what a bastard he really was.  
  
Wufei didn't look too happy about him either and as for Quatre and Mikage, they were too shell shocked to indulge in their usual polite chit chat. And that's when I walked in. Right behind Duo and his date.  
  
And my darling.  
  
The elevator doors opened and I walked out, just in time to see Duo smiling cheerfully at another one of his flirts and I was about to greet them when I felt someone brush my arm slightly.  
  
I turned around and was mesmerized by the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.  
  
He laughed. Did I tell you that I love hearing him laugh? I felt my toes curling as he put out his hand and introduced himself.  
  
Schuldig.  
  
The most beautiful name in the world. (Okay, so I don't speak German. I still haven't forgiven Mikage for sniggering when he translated for me.)  
  
I loved the soft huskiness in his voice and adored the gentle smile on his face. And that was when I knew. That he was the one.  
  
I was in love.  
  
'Wow. Slow down, Trowa. We've only just met.' Schuldig spoke softly.   
  
And that was when I found out something else about my true love. Because I heard him in my head. That was the most incredible sensation I ever experienced. I liked it. I liked him. And the two of us decided to leave and get to know each other better.   
  
Although thanks to Schuldig, I didn't miss any of what happened next. Which even by our standards, was ugly.  
  
Schuldig let me share the experience, actually seeing what was happening in the restaurant, even as we rode the elevator to the roof of the building.  
  
Duo had gotten together with Brad to plan tonight's event. It turned out that they met on the night Brad picked up Heero (I found that bit confusing but Schuldig explained that Brad had used his power of foretelling to put the motions in place. I was really angry and wanted to confront him then and there but Schuldig explained that Brad could only see the potential of what could happen and that once things happened, he was no longer able to manipulate the outcome. He also pointed out that if I interfered, I could really upset Heero, so I agreed to wait and see.)  
  
And of course what Schuldig didn't tell me was that Duo's date was also aware of Brad's ability and would know exactly who was to blame for the mess.   
  
Duo introduced the handsome boy to the group as Ken. And of course the minute he saw Brad, he went ballistic. He started to scream insults at Heero, accusations at Brad and at Duo, as he realised that his 'date' was no accident. He also got very nasty at Mikage when he tried to calm him down and started to accuse him of being Schuldig in disguise. (Neither Schuldig or I could figure that one out, but Schuldig did say that Ken wasn't the brightest member in his group.)  
  
And that's when trouble really started.  
  
With Ken's group. They had been hiding in the restaurant (and that's why Schuldig told me to stay away from the restaurant) and they jumped into the fray. It turned out that they had a feeling that Duo was an agent working for Brad (he had a really hard time explaining that bit to Sally and Noin). And that the dinner was set up to ambush Ken and kill him.   
  
Brad was looking kind of embarrased by all the attention that they were getting from the rest of the restaurant and tried to sneak out. Only to be confronted by the katana wielding maniac (Schuldig said his name was Aya) who kept on screaming out that he was going to kill him. Heero had ducked under the table when a small boy (Omi, according to Schuldig) jumped up from the nearby table and started shooting arrows.   
  
Duo picked up a bread knife and threw it at Omi, who ducked and retured fire with his arrows. Wufei and Quatre were busy trying to crawl away from the battle, trying to protect Mikage, who seemed reluctant to leave, he was staring at all the fighting with total fascination.  
  
I was surprised by how little actual damage seemed to be done by the screaming and yelling men but Schuldig giggled and said that Weiss (that was the name of Ken's group) was all talk and no action. I could also 'hear' Brad screaming mentally for Schuldig and someone called Schwartz but Schuldig didn't look in a hurry to move.  
  
So the two of us just sat on that roof, looking up at the stars and leaned together, feeling the soft pounding of our hearts.   
  
Oh okay. And 'peeking' at what was happening downstairs in the restaurant, courtesy of Schuldig.  
  
I almost died laughing when Wufei's boyfriend turned up (he cancelled his appointment) and got hit with the flying pudding. Wufei didn't find it as funny and went berserk, he and Aya got into a swordfight and almost beheaded Omi. Meanwhile Duo was in a screaming match with someone called Yohji and the two of them really got into it with the food (that's how the pudding went flying). As for Heero, he was busy chatting with a dark haired guy behind an upturned table.  
  
Schuldig went 'uh oh' and I was asking 'why' when he showed me the tall, really built, and very angry boyfriend descend on Heero and company. I thought Heero was strong. The tall blond man just reached down and grabbed Heero with one hand and started to shake him, like he was a puppy or something. His boyfriend looked pretty cranky about the way he was treating Heero and then started to pull at the arm holding Heero, while Heero was doing his best to kick the hell out of the blond's stomach. But the blond guy didn't budge.   
  
Genetic Enhancement, Schuldig told me. Along with his name. Iason Mink. Of course not even the genetically enhanced could be expected to deal with getting a face full of pancake a la Duo without reacting, and dropped Heero to scrape the sticky mess off his incredibly perfect face. (That's when Schuldig bopped my head, the first drawback to dating a telepath... believe me, there were lots more to come.)  
  
Anyway, I was wondering what was happening with Wufei and his boyfriend, so Schuldig showed me. And well... that's when I bopped him back. I love him but he has a lot to learn about privacy.  
  
And as for the rest of the evening... I was kind of distracted... very distracted and didn't really pay much attention to whatelse was going on. I mean, once you've seen one pie flying, you know how badly the evening was going to degenerate. Right?  
  
Wrong. There I was, right in the middle of the most incredible kiss of my life, feeling the soft lips melting against my own, the sweet warmth of the body pressed against my body and the next thing I know, Schuldig jumps out of my arm screaming for Brad!  
  
Great timing Quatre. Remind me to get you back for back if its the last thing I ever do.   
  
Drawback number two on dating a telepath. Don't let him keep a mental link with his team mates during a kiss (or any other err... personal activities). No matter what Brad says. Can you imagine what it's like to be interrupted in the middle of a kiss by feeling someone else's ribs break? Poor baby.   
  
I don't even want to tell you what a dampner that was on my evening. So Schuldig went back to the restaurant and so did I.   
  
It was quite a sight. I don't think the fight spared anyone. Even the prim and polished waiters were screaming and throwing things, mostly food, and I couldn't blame them. I saw the floor manager crying his eyes out, hiding behind the bar, while the barmen were barraging anyone who came near them, with very expensive bottles of alcohol.   
  
I noticed Wufei and his boyfriend underneath one of the few tables still standing. They looked kind of busy so I ducked down and started to crawl after Schuldig, who had dashed to Brad's side.   
  
The immaculate looking business suit was completely ruined, apart from the food stains, there were a number of truely impressive rips in the thick fabric. Brad was lying on the floor, groaning, his hair was mussed up and I could see some egg shells still stuck in the hair. Next to him was Ken, who was alternately fussing and scolding him as he tried to keep him still. (I found out later that Brad and Ken started dating a few days later when he got out of the hospital.)  
  
As for my friends? Well, apart from the couple of very nasty scenes when Heero ran into a few of his ex boyfriends (like that soccer player with his psycho boyfriend), he managed to get out of the restaurant just before the police came. Along with the rest of Weiss and Schwartz. (I'm not too sure why but neither groups wanted to be involved with the police) And that meant that Duo was also out of trouble for once, since he was the main one fighting, along with Yohji and Farfello. (You don't want me to describe that one, suffice it to say the guy licks knives.)   
  
At the end of the evening, the only ones who got arrested were Wufei and his boyfriend. For indecent and lewd behaviour in public. Served them right.  
  
I was very impressed by Mikage that night. He actually convinced the management and the police that Quatre was totally innocent, even though there were over a dozen eye witnesses to his assault on Brad, and since Brad had also disappeared, managed to get him off with a warning. I'm still not too sure why Quatre attacked Brad like that since he refused to discuss the incident. I did notice that he kept on calling Mikage though, telling him to keep in touch. It was as if he was afraid that Mikage would disappear or something...  
  
I was more concerned about my relationship with Schuldig though. I mean, he did like me. I know he did.   
  
I wish I had his phone number...  
  
***   
  
[Act VI]  
  
Duo hummed happily as he patted the sticky dough and absently broke off a piece and stuck it in his mouth, savouring the melting sweetness.  
  
'It's not good for you.'  
  
He looked up with a beaming smile at the soft voice and then blinked.  
  
'Oh, it's you.'  
  
He answered in a flat voice and returned his attention to the dough, kneading his hands into the sticky mess ferociously, his previous good mood having flown.  
  
'Nice to see you too Duo.' Mikage sniffed crossly at the cold greeting. 'Where's Quatre?'  
  
'In the garden. Watering his roses.'   
  
'Thanks Duo.'   
  
Duo looked up and blinked a second time, dazzled by the sudden smile that grace Mikage's face and flushed to hear the soft warmth in his voice. He looked after the handsome youth with a secret pang, wondering what it would be like to hear that warmth being directed towards him.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Duo turned back to the dough and started to pounding it.  
  
'I think it's ready to surrender.'   
  
Duo looked up with a beating heart, hearing the laughter that danced under the familiar husky voice. And then his eyes dulled as he realised that once again, he had made a mistake.  
  
'Wufei's in the living room, watching television.'  
  
He muttered monotone, not even bothering to greet the newcomer. After all, what was the point? He wasn't here to see him.   
  
'Thanks Duo. And that looks yummy, do you think I could have some later?'  
  
Duo shrugged listlessly, keeping his eyes on the brown dough. If he didn't look at him, he thought, he could pretend that he was talking to... no... that's no good either.   
  
'I'll see you later Duo. I'd better go and check in with Wufei.'  
  
Duo glared at the retreating back and slammed his fists into the dough a few more times to relieve his frustrations.  
  
Was it him or did all of his friends' boyfriends sound just like Heero? Naah... he probably just had Heero on his brain. Fixated. Wasn't that what Mikage said? Choosing someone just because they sound like Heero, look like Heero, reminded him of Heero... Arrrrrghh! Duo tore off another chunk of the biscuit dough and tried to get his mind off the intense looking face that dominated his mind, awake or asleep...  
  
'That's not good for you, you know.' Schuldig laughed. 'Oops. Sorry. You do know. And no, I don't sound like Heero. Okay? And yeah, I'm reading your mind. You are so cute when you get cross.'  
  
Duo picked up the dough in his hands and smirked, 'are you still reading my mind Schu-schu?'  
  
'Umm...' Schuldig smiled nervously and backed away, 'why don't I just go and see Trowa? And thanks.' He yelled back as he dashed out of sight quickly.  
  
'Stinking mind reader!' Duo snarled and slapped the dough back in the container, ignoring the faint protest, 'I heard that!' in his mind. Of all the guys in the world, why did Trowa have to pick that one? He was the most annoying, irritating, not to mention down right dangerous, no good... Duo sighed.   
  
How much longer did Heero intend to take with his stupid quest for the perfect love? Duo was feeling tired and jaded. And most of all sad. Why couldn't it be him? Just because he was a Gundam pilot. That was a stupid piece of reasoning. Look at how much they would have in common. Then again, he thought back to the guys that his friends had ended up with, maybe Heero was right, they had too much in common. There would be no mystery, no excitement.   
  
Maybe, he should try finding someone for himself. Someone special. Instead of always chasing after Heero and trying to break up his relationships (though, Duo wondered whether any of his actions had been necessary, Heero seemed to do just fine at sabotaging his own relationships), maybe it's time he paid more attention to what he wanted. Someone who was willing to see and value him for himself.   
  
Maybe...  
  
***  
  
tbc...   
  
  
(1) Okay, private joke for Earthian fans. Earthian is a 4 part OVA. Yusuke's voice actor played Chihaya. And Heero's voice actor played Messiah. They outrank Tamahome and Miaka (from Fushigi Yuugi) as the name calling couple. IMO.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

2x1 (well.. eventually, I swear! LOL) And multiple pairings. (Oodles of bishonens. Yuummmm.)  
Humour  
OOC (like, totally)  
PG 13  
  
"Voice of True Love"  
By Katana Rey  
  
Part 2.  
  
***  
  
[Forward - by two weeks, Quatre's POV]  
  
I know it was all Heero's fault but...   
  
I guess Mikage is right. It does take two to tango.   
  
I still don't see why Duo couldn't just have told him that he loved him.   
  
Mikage said that it was because Duo wasn't able to be honest with his own feelings, not like me. Mikage really is very sweet.  
  
Mikage said that Heero wasn't in touch with his feelings at all. And that because of that, he just didn't understand what love was, or even how to love. I think Mikage felt a bit sorry for Heero. (Wufei didn't feel sorry for Heero at all and was very rude to Mikage. But I guess he's still mad about what happened with his boyfriend.)  
  
We thought it was bad when Heero started dating. It was nothing compared to the disasters that eventuated when Duo decided that it was time for him to start looking for his true love.  
  
It all started when Duo came home with this really gorgeous guy (Mikage says that it's healthy for me to notice and express my admiration of other men). I don't even remember his name but I do remember that he had this strange sword, the blade was made out of water. The next thing I know, a guy wearing a mask turned up on our doorstep and claimed that he had come to get back his boyfriend.   
  
That probably wouldn't have been too bad until Heero came home. With his new boyfriend. The thing is that Kurei, that's the guy with the mask, decided that Heero was his boyfriend (which was really weird, since they don't look anything alike) and tried to drag Heero away. Well, Heero's new boyfriend, Yusuke, got mad and the next thing I know, half of my house has been blasted to dust, the rest is encased in fire and ice.   
  
If they have to date, why can't they date normal guys! Or at least leave my house out of their fights.  
  
We finally managed to convince Kurei that Heero wasn't his boyfriend and when we pried Duo off Tokiya (I think that was his name), the two of them went off, to fight, to talk, who knows and frankly, who cares! I mean, you should see my house!  
  
As for Yusuke, he and Heero got sickeningly gooey around each other until the rest of us wanted to kill them (including Mikage and believe me, he's a very tolerant guy). If I heard them cooing 'Yusuke', 'Heero' at each other one more time I swear I was going to kill them.   
  
I even felt a bit sorry for Duo. Almost. (I was still sore about the house)  
  
I mean, it looked like Heero finally found the one. Yusuke was really powerful, and he seemed to be normal (well, relatively speaking that is). And he was even kind of nice. The rest of us rather liked him. It was almost a pity really.  
  
Duo's next boyfriend had to be one of the most drop dead beautiful guys I have ever seen. (Mikage is so understanding.)  
  
That dark green hair, that perfect face, those eyes! My god. I thought that I'd died and gone to heaven. He was an angel.   
Actually, he was an angel. I mean, as in white wings etc.  
  
Messiah. (weird name but then I don't think much of Schuldig either, though I don't dare say that around Trowa. That guy has changed since he started dating him.)  
  
I thought that Yusuke and Heero looking into their eyes were absolutely revolting. I was wrong.  
  
You should have seen the look on Yusuke's face when he saw Messiah! (1)  
  
Poor Heero.  
  
Duo curiously enough didn't seem to mind too much. He told me later that while Messiah was incredibly good looking, he found him kind of boring after a while. Still... he was so gorgeous... I couldn't help wondering what it would have been like to date someone that beautiful. But then, I look at Mikage and I know that I'm being an idiot. I am dating someone 'that beautiful'.   
  
I was also beginning to understand why Mikage had said that Heero wasn't in touch with his feelings.   
  
For someone who'd just lost the love of his life, Heero was dealing with the loss remarkably well. And I had thought that this time, he was really in love, as opposed to just trying to fall in love. Yusuke I think, did like Heero a lot. Enough for him to feel pretty guilty over dumping him. As for Duo... he was positively delighted with the way things turned out. He couldn't push Messiah into Yusuke's arms fast enough.   
  
Heero just had this confused blank look on his face throughout the whole thing.  
  
How the hell could he keep messing up like that?  
  
According to Mikage, Heero is still suffering from his need to self destruct, from his unresolved feelings of guilt during the war and that since the war is over, Heero is trying to destroy any possibility of builting a genuine relationship, in a subconscious need to punish himself. Mikage wants to help Heero but he says that he can't do anything until Heero realises what he's doing to himself and realises that he needs help. (Wufei said that the one who needs help is Mikage. Mikage thinks that Wufei's broken arm should mend in another month. Luckily Wufei's boyfriend didn't know that I broke the arm. Mikage managed to persuade Wufei that it was probably best if we kept that between the three of us.)  
  
Mikage thinks that Heero's dating is a way for him to ask for help. He says that we should have really stepped in when Heero introduced us to his first date. Takuto Izumi. Even now, just looking at Koji's poster is enough to set Wufei off. I don't think Trowa's too keen on that memory either. He has a tendency to rub his shoulder whenever he sees a soccerball. I still don't understand how Heero got involved with those two. What I do know is that Nanjo Koji has a restraining order, limiting him to a distance of 100 m from Heero and the rest of us, and 300m from Duo. I don't even think that those two should be in the same city to be honest.  
  
And Heero's next try, a guy with red gold hair named Tasuki, went pretty awful as well, for everyone except Wufei. That's how he met his boyfriend, Tamahome. (2) That was kind of weird actually. I mean, I don't think Wufei's ever noticed, but Tamahome's voice sounds really similar to Heero. I told Mikage and he thinks that maybe Wufei had been subliminally attracted to Heero and that as a result, had been attracted to a guy who sounds just like Heero. He refuses to talk about Schuldig. Something about a mutual agreement of silence.   
  
Tamahome is a nice guy (did I mention, really cute?) except for some funny hangups, like about money. I mean, who cares about money? We had a rather bad fight about that actually, so I don't spend too much time with him.   
  
So what happened? Duo and Chichiri. Tasuki's ex boyfriend. Riiiight. Tasuki almost fried Duo with his fan that night.   
  
And we all went to jail for the second time. (The first time was over the Koji affair, don't ask. I don't even want to think about that one. Ever.) I wanted to kill Duo. And Tasuki. In that order. Those two hot headed morons ruined my penthouse! And Tasuki's friends turning up like that didn't help either. (Wufei would disagree, since he got to meet Tamahome that night.) When Chichiri and Heero (those two ended up being friends after all that) finally managed to tear Duo and Tasuki away from each other, the police had arrived, and so had the fire engine. I could have used Mikage's calming influence that night. Not to mention his persuasiveness at the hearing the next day.   
  
Do you realise how much Heero's little search for love has cost me? I mean, at the end of the day, guess who ends up footing the bill? Good ol' Quatre. Soon to be bankrupt Quatre if this continues.  
  
Mikage thinks that as soon as Heero and Duo learn to be honest with each other and themselves, that this will all just sort itself out.   
  
Mikage didn't have to pay for the replacement of the school house when the space craft crashed into it. I'm still trying to find that blond bimbo who destroyed it so that I could make her repay me. If you see a really cute looking girl with bronze coloured skin and yellow curly hair and big blue eyes, wearing a uniform which looks kind of like an air stewardess, call me, okay?   
  
Or the bath house. I don't think I would ever be able to eat peking duck again for the rest of my life. It was one of my favourite dishes! And never ever mention pork... (oohh... just thinking about it makes me feel ill)  
  
Or tried to buy off the mob. And I mean, tried. I found out that the mob can't be bought. And doesn't like someone who tries to buy them off. Wish they told me before they cashed the check. If it wasn't for Trowa's boyfriend... I still don't know how Schuldig got them to back off. And I don't want to know.   
  
I don't think I can afford to support Heero and Duo in their quest for love.   
  
I pretty much reached the end of my rope when the bath house blew up. To think that I laughed when I first met Mousse. How was I to know that the glass wearing dork would turn out to be a master of the hidden weapons martial arts. (Does that sound as stupid to you as it did to me?) To my surprise, under the dorky glasses was an incredibly cute guy. Amazing really. So cute. And so dumb. As if you couldn't have seen that he was a dud, even without the whole duck thing. Heero is an idiot.   
  
Mikage said that Heero's selection of someone whose voice sounded a lot like Duo's showed that Heero was making progress. He didn't look too confident though when he met Heero's last boyfriend, a sarcastic priest named Sanzo. Mikage was a bit disturbed by the idea of someone getting into a relationship with a priest. Me, I was disturbed by Sanzo's friends. The three of them ate more than a group of twenty (and their table manners were revolting) and the little one seemed to be particularly violent.   
  
And naturally, just when we had guests, Duo turned up with his new love. Don't even ask about Duo's boyfriend. The guy was weird looking. I'm not too sure but I think he might have had some kind of a skin disease. He did sound a lot like Heero though... (could he possibly have been more obvious?)   
  
When Heero's boyfriend (and company) met Duo's boyfriend (and company), I was left with a smoking crater where my other house used to be (not to mention a good sized hunk of the estate). That's when I lost my patience with two idiots.   
  
I threw them out. (Metaphorically speaking that is, since thanks to them, I didn't have a house to throw them out.)  
  
If they want to experiment with relationships, they can do it on their own time and most importantly, their own money.  
  
When Tamahome got snide about money, I threw him out too, along with Wufei.   
  
Schuldig laughed and dragged Trowa off with him before I could throw them out. Damned telepath.  
  
Mikage told me to try to breath. He told me to try to calm down. He told me to focus on the bright side.   
  
I almost told him to get out. Almost.  
  
But if I had done that, I wouldn't have his arms around me now.  
  
It's very hard to hold a grudge against Heero when I look into Mikage's eyes.  
  
It's hard to think about anything, even my destroyed house, when I life my head and look into Mikage's eyes.  
  
And when Mikage whispers into my ears that he loves me, in that sultry sexy voice of his, I can't think about anything at all.  
  
***  
  
[Epilogue]  
  
Scene 1.  
  
'Quatre, you have a phone call.'  
  
Quatre smiled happily at his beautiful lover and lightly kissed the soft lips that had fallen open invitingly as he closed his hand around the ivory phone being passed to him.  
  
'Hello? This is Quatre.'  
  
'Quatre!'  
  
Quatre twitched and pulled the phone away from his ear as a very loud and familiar voice screamed into his ear.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
He snapped coldly, a dark frown settling on his face. Mikage looked at his darling in concern and went behind him and gently hugged the blond youth, reminding Quatre to breath slowly in his soft voice.   
  
Quatre gritted his teeth as loud laughter pealed out from the phone and forced himself to relax, feeling the soothing warmth of Mikage body pressed against him as he glared at the phone.  
  
'Don't tell me you're still mad Q-boy. What a stiff. Hasn't that candy floss babe of yours taught you anything about the joys of relaxation and forgiveness? What you really need is... heeey!'  
  
Quatre winced as he heard the voice squeal loudly in his ear and held the phone further away, he was debating whether or not he should just slam the phone down when he heard Heero's voice.  
  
'Quatre?'  
  
Quatre hesitated before answering, 'yeah?' He responded ungraciously. 'What do you want now Heero?'  
  
'We just wanted to let you know... Duo! Give that back!'  
  
'hee hee... don't tell them that yet. This is just to let you know that we want you to come to dinner.'  
  
Quatre felt his headache returning as his fingers whitened around the phone. Mikage started to message Quatre's temple, he was concerned by the little pulsing muscle in Quatre's forehead.   
  
'Dinner?' He ground out slowly. 'You want me to come to dinner?'  
  
'Yep. And you better say yes. We aren't taking no for an answer.'  
  
'No.'  
  
Quatre snapped out involuntarily.  
  
'Heeeeyy....' Duo sounded wounded, 'I thought we told you that we weren't going to take no for an answer.'  
  
Quatre breathed deeply, wondering why he hadn'tjust slammed the phone on the annoying idiot, but then felt himself calm down as Mikage softly suggested that they agree to Duo's proposal. He found it very hard to refuse Mikage anything when he looked at him with those beautiful eyes and... Quatre shook his head.   
  
'Ummm... maybe.' He said at last.  
  
'Oh right! We knew we could count on you! You're the man, Q. And now, there's just this one little favour...'  
  
Mikage hurriedly got off the couch and made his way to the bathroom, anxious to find the transquilizers even as he heard the loud screaming explode behind him... He was starting to worry about his sweet and gentle lover... Quatre was kind of scary when he got mad...  
  
  
Scene 2.  
  
Duo beamed around the table at his friends, feeling particularly generous as the waiter showed him the wine menu. He asked for four bottles of Dom Perignon, not noticing the little byplay across him as Quatre suddenly gripped the table cloth and Mikage gently rubbed his back. He smiled angelicly at Schuldig and Trowa, not quite sure why the handsome red haired man seemed to be constantly shaking and coughing, but he hoped that the German wasn't suffering from any illnesses.   
  
'Excuse me.'  
  
Schuldig suddenly choked out and stumbled to his feet, Trowa, looking alarmed followed behind him.  
  
'What do you think is wrong with him?' Tamahome, looking worried, whispered to Wufei, who snorted and shrugged. Wufei hadn't liked the German on sight, since Trowa had first introduced him to the group, after that disastrous night when Heero had brought Schuldig's teammate, Brad, as his date. He hated the way that Schuldig would look at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, and he really felt uncomfortable when Schuldig kept on giggling everytime he looked at him and Tamahome together. The damned German rattled him so badly that sometimes, he caught himself looking down to see if his zipper had come undone...   
  
Wufei glared at Duo and Quatre, he couldn't believe the blond had been stupid enough to agree to this dinner. Or that he agreed to foot the bill for the meal. Huh. When Mikage told him that before they chose their meals, Wufei deliberately chose the most expensive dishes for himself and Tamahome, smirking as Quate glared daggers at him.  
  
And where was Heero anyway?  
  
'Where is Heero?' Mikage asked smoothly and not seeming to notice the dark glower he got from Wufei as he spoke.  
  
Duo grinned impishly and winked.   
  
'Just wait. He'll be here.'  
  
'Along with his latest true love?' Mikage asked softly, his eyes intent on the oval face before him, carefully watching for any changes in the smug expression. His eyes narrowed as Duo simply shrugged, looking unconcerned. He turned to Quatre and whispered to him in quiet excitement that he thought he knew what this dinner was about.  
  
'Sorry about that.'  
  
All heads turned to the tall German, who sauntered gracefully to the table, looking slightly flushed but otherwise perfectly fine, Trowa holding his hand surreptiously as he followed.  
  
'What happened to you anyway?' Wufei asked in a low growl as Schuldig returned to his seat.  
  
Schuldig shrugged expressively and his green eyes danced wickedly as he lowered his voice to a husky whisper and murmured demurely that 'a gentleman doesn't ask why someone has to live the table in a hurry.'  
  
Wufei reddened as Schuldig gave Trowa a smouldering look and squeezed his hand. Pervert. He thought crankily. He glared even more hotly as Schuldig's shoulders started to shake again.  
  
'Hi everyone.'  
  
'Heero!' Duo jumped up and hugged their friend happily, even as the rest of the group turned around and stared, stunned at the man standing behind him.  
  
'Ruwaka Kaede...'  
  
Quatre's eyes glazed over as he stared at the stunningly beautiful man standing behind Heero.  
  
'My hero!'  
  
He screamed out loud and jumped on the startled man, who blinked at the excited blond man hugging him.  
  
'Oh my god! You are like.. the most.. the best basketball player there ever was! I've been a fan for forever! I can't believe it's really you! Oh god. I'm touching him. I'm touching Ruwaka Kaede... Somebody pinch me! This can't be a dream!'  
  
Duo leaned over to Mikage who was staring at Quatre and Ruwaka and said, 'he's a fan. From a long time ago.'  
  
Mikage nodded numbly, as his eyes narrowed fractionally, merely muttering, 'no kidding.' He thought to himself that he really should have picked up a sport... probably basketball... for some strange reason, it seemed that dribbling a red ball was sexy... maybe Utena might give him some tips in getting started...   
  
Schuldig's shoulders shook badly and Trowa looked at his lover in concern as the German's face flushed darkly.  
  
'Heero, does this person belong to you?'  
  
Ruwaka asked with irritation as he continued to try to detach an increasingly determined blond from clutching on to his neck, to his shoulders, to any part of his body.   
  
Heero stifled a laugh as he looked at Quatre's beaming face and nodded.   
  
'Kind of. Just... bear with it for a minute. He'll calm down in a minute...' Heero's voice trailed off dubiously as Ruwaka's increasingly frantic attempt to dislodge Quatre ended with the blissful blond wrapped around his leg. 'I hope...'  
  
'What's basketball?' Tamahome whispered urgently to Wufei, as he bit into the soft white bread.   
  
Wufei looked blank as he tore his gaze away from Quatre and Ruwaka. 'What do you mean, what's basketball?'  
  
Schuldig choked and started coughing, he jumped up and tried to get away and then broke into laughter and fell in a giggling heap on the floor. Trowa jumped up in alarm and dashed to his lover's side.   
  
'Schuldig. Stop listening to them... Oh my god. Schuldig. I warned you not to keep listening... Schuldig! Do you hear me?'  
  
Schuldig was too busy laughing to answer him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Across the restaurant, a couple waiting at the door stared at the noisy table in shock. The handsome man wearing an expensive armani suit, and a cute looking youth with dark hair, slowly shuffled backwards and taking advantage of the maitre'd's distraction, they slid back through the doors and ran for the elevators.  
  
'It was them, wasn't it?' Ken asked, his nose wrinkling adorably as he shot furtive glances back to the restaurant where the sound of raised voices started to ring out, much to the confusion of the passers by.   
  
Brad tapped his toes impatiently as the elevator slowly reached them, 'yes.' He said shortly and bundled Ken into the elevator as soon as the doors opened. 'I told you we should have gone to the restaurant on first floor.' He said in an edgy voice as the elevator started to descend.  
  
Ken looked injured as he crossed his arms and stared at his agitated boyfriend. 'You never mentioned anything about meeting up with that lot of loonies again. I can't believe Schuldig is actually dating one of them.'  
  
Brad winced and straightened his tie. 'He finds them funny.' He replied tersely. 'By the way, when we reach the lobby, when I tell you to duck, I mean, duck.'  
  
Ken tensed and nodded. He didn't bother asking Brad to explain what he had seen.  
  
Back at the restaurant...  
  
'Darling!'  
  
Quatre blinked as he heard a very familiar voice cooing at him. He turned his head reluctantly away from Ruwaka's face and squinted, trying to locate the source of the voice.  
  
'It's me, baby. Fred!'(3)   
  
Quatre mumbled incoherently and returned to his determined clutching of Ruwaka's leg.   
  
The basketball player had lost his usual cold expression and was looking very hot and bothered as he tried to remove the persistent blond from his leg. He glared at Heero, who had also hunkered down, to try to pry open Quatre's fingers by force.  
  
'You didn't tell me you had a crazy friend.'  
  
Heero muttered sullenly in response as he continued in his efforts to pull at Quatre's fingers.  
  
'I didn't know he was this crazy. Duo!' Heero yelled out crossly, 'come and help us. This was all your idea, remember?'  
  
Duo looked up from the table, his face flushed with laughter, and yelled back. 'No way. No how. It's not my fault Quatre's crazy.' He turned accusing eyes at Mikage, whose usual insufferably smug expression had been replaced by an annoyed scowl. 'You're his boyfriend. You get him off.'  
  
'Ouch!'   
  
Heero screamed and jumped up suddenly, shaking his hand.  
  
'He bit me. I can't believe he bit me.' Heero was shaking with real anger and pointed his hand at Quatre, yelling out, 'Quatre, omae..'  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
Heero stopped and jumped back gingerly as the handsome dark haired man wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
'Heeeey...!' Duo screamed out loud in outrage and jumped across the table, even as dozens of men wearing dark suits and sunglasses surrounded the newcomer and Heero.  
  
Tamahome nudged Wufei who was staring at the chaotic scene in horror and the two men grabbed their food and a bottle of the champagne and ducked under the table. After a minute, they were joined by a tight lipped Mikage who was holding another bottle of the champagne. Tamahome reached up and dropped the table cloth, obscuring the trio inside as the people outside grew more frenzied and things started to fly around.  
  
'I wonder why they wanted to invite us to dinner anyway?' He said in a puzzled tone as he poured the champagne for himself, Wufei and Mikage.  
  
Mikage snorted ungracefully as he gulped down the golden liquid and held out his glass for more. 'This is all their fault, I keep telling them that they need to express their feelings and this is what always happens. Men.'   
  
Scene 3.   
  
The police officer looked at the messy and bad tempered group of people sitting in his cell and sighed heavily. Why couldn't people just learn to mind their own business, he thought sadlly, as he looked at the pile of papers sitting on his desk. He stuffed his fingers in his ears and tried to concentrate on his work as the bickering lot continued to screech painfully...  
  
In the cell...  
  
'You ruined my evening. You ruined my life. I hope you are happy!'  
  
'Ruwaka... are you seeing anyone? I mean, okay, so you are dating someone but really.. have you met someone who could change your entire life...'  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'I hate you more.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I hate you double times more.'  
  
'Really! Well, I hate you double times the double times the time...'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
'You shut up! Who do you think you are?'  
  
'My head hurts... and my stomach hurts... I want Brad....'  
  
'What about me?'  
  
'Well... it's not the same... '  
  
'That better mean, as in I'm the boyfriend and he's the mommy substitute...'  
  
'And did I mention that I am the owner of a multinational... no, no, make that, interplanetary corporation?'  
  
'For God's sake! Heero, help me! Take him off me!'  
  
'Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes, Ruwaka?'  
  
'Why am I here? I demand a lawyer! And where are my bodyguards! This is the last time I'm going to do business with Winner Tech. Somebody listen to me...'  
  
'I only wanted to have a happy evening with my friends... was that too much to ask?'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'Ano... excuse me, but who are you people? And has anyone seen my boyfriend? He has an unusual hair style...' (4)  
  
  
Scene 4.  
  
A long time later... (much, much later)  
  
'Byee!'  
  
'Have a good time!'  
  
'See you soon!'  
  
Quatre turned to Mikage with a shiver as he heard the last faint farewell, and whispered, 'god, I hope not.'  
  
Mikage patted his love kindly and smiled sweetly, 'it was so nice of you to offer your yacht to those two. I'm very proud of you.'  
  
Quatre purred happily and hugged him heartily, much to the amusement of the two tall men standing nearby.  
  
Trowa gave a discrete kick to his lover as Schuldig started to giggle again.  
  
'I thought you promised to never again peek into my friends' thoughts.'  
  
Schuldig laughed out loud and give the serious looking man a quick, but very enthusiastic kiss.  
  
'I wasn't. It's just that it was sooo... kind and soooo... touching of Quatre to offer his own yacht as the wedding gift. And I don't suppose that the fact that it got rid of them for a month had anything to do with his generosity.'  
  
Trowa grinned back and tweaked the red gold hair hanging temptingly over the shoulder.  
  
'Actually it didn't.' He leaned closer, and whispered into Schuldig's ear, 'it was on the list of expected gifts.'  
  
Schuldig choked back another laugh and peeked at the happily smooching couple on the other side of the pier, their arms twined around each other's waist, waving furiously at the departing ship.  
  
'There was a list?'  
  
Trowa nodded silently and then passed a sheet to the telepath. Schuldig looked down at the sheet and then after a minute looked up with an aggrieved pout.   
  
'I don't suppose you'd forgive me, if I ask why I have to pay for half of this...' He scowled sulkily as Trowa simply looked at him. 'Oh... all right... the things I do for love...' He dragged out his purse with considerable reluctance.  
  
Wufei and Tamahome came panting up to the pier, just in time to see Schuldig pass some notes to Trowa.  
  
'Are they gone yet?' Wufei asked, huffing slightly from the jog.  
  
Trowa nodded and pointed to the ship in the distance.  
  
'Man, I can't believe that Duo refused to let me to attend the wedding, just 'cause I won't get him a stupid wedding gift...' Wufei sighed ruefully as he waved to the disappearing couple.  
  
Trowa blinked and turned to look at his friend.   
  
'You refused to follow the list?'  
  
Schuldig gave Trowa a little kick as Wufei nodded sadly.  
  
'And he banned you from the wedding?'   
  
Trowa continued incredulously as Wufei nodded again and winced as Schuldig kicked him again. A little harder.  
  
'I would have liked seeing Duo finally getting married to Heero. Just like he always wanted.' Wufei mused sentimentally as he continued to wave to the boat, now a tiny dot in the distance.  
  
'Schuldig!'  
  
Everyone turned around as a sleek limousine pulled up and a tall handsome American jumped out of the driver's seat and shouted at Schuldig.  
  
'Come with me. Now.'  
  
Brad screamed out even as a loud explosion sounded and the tiny dot in the distance disappeared in a gust of golden flames and black smoke.  
  
'My yacht!' Quatre screamed, before running down the pier.  
  
Schuldig took one look at the smoking horizon and grabbed hold of Trowa and ran to the limousine. As he squashed inside, he squealed loudly in protest as he was crushed against the door. Mikage had jumped in behind them. He slammed the door of the car shut, offering a muttered apology. As the limousine turned around with a loud squeal, Wufei and Tamahome ran after it, screaming loudly at the occupants to stop and let them in.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'  
  
Schuldig pushed Trowa and Mikage off him and started to pound on Brad, screaming at him to go faster.  
  
'They're alive! And they're coming baaaaaack.....'  
  
***  
  
Owari ~  
  
(1) Okay, private joke for Earthian fans. Earthian is a 4 part OVA. Yusuke's voice actor played Chihaya. And Heero's voice actor played Messiah. They outrank Tamahome and Miaka (from Fushigi Yuugi) as the name calling couple. IMO.  
  
(2) Whew. I finally gave it away. So did anyone guess before this point? ^_~   
  
(3) Fred. As in Fred Luo from Outlaw Star. Guess who his voice actor is? lol. (Oh okay, it's Duo, or rather Seki Toshishiko)  
  
(4) Poor ol' Kenshin. Wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't have anything to do with the voice actors. I just think he's gorgeous. heh.  
  
Author's notes: Basically, this is a very self indulgent fic. I hope it's still funny even if you didn't know all the characters. I did swipe a lot of animes. I'll explain who they are now. Most of the jokes are based on the voice actors. But the only important information is that ALL the Gundam boys ended up with characters played with Hikaru Midorikawa. My favourite Seiyuu. (Was anyone surprised?)  
  
Not in order of appearance  
  
1. Takuya Izumi and Nanjo Koji - Zetsuai/Bronze (A must for Yaoi fans, if you don't know this one, find out.)  
2. Radon and company are borrowed from 'Legend of Crystania', a movie + OVA series based on 'The Record of Lodoss Wars'  
3. Did anyone catch me mentioning Iason Mink and Rikki from 'Ai no Kusabi'? 2 part OVA. Hubba hubba.  
4. Sanzo (and co.) are from Saiyuuki. A new TV series. It's supposed to be based on the Monkey King. Basically, stars 4 bishonens. The main 'baddie' is a drop dead gorgeous bishonen.  
5. Zelgadis (and co.) - Slayers.   
6. Mikage Souji (and co.) - Revolutionary girl Utena. I loved the Black Rose Saga. The best part of Utena. IMO.  
7. Schuldig (and co.) - Weiss Kruez  
8. Tamahome (and co.) - Fushigi Yuugi  
9. Messiah - Earthian, 4 part OVA. Yun Kouga is a great artist by the way.  
10. Yusuke Urameshi - Yu Yu Hakusho. I kind of wanted to make of a thing with him but... this was a 2x1. Oh well.  
11. Mousse - Ranma. I almost died laughing when I found out that Duo's VA was doing this role.  
12. Mihoshi - Tenchi Muyo. As for why she was in the fic. Suffice it to say that Duo was dating Tenchi. Not a great idea. At the same time, Heero was dating Ryoko.   
13. Lin - Cowboy Bebop. Duo's date. And Hikaru Midorikawa VA. And really cute guy. He was wasted on the series since he only got a short apprearance in a 2 parter but what a cutie. And he works for the mob.   
14. Ruwaka Kaede - Slam Dunk (he almost got stuck with Quatre... but I just really loved Mikage with Q too much to break them up, poor baby)  
  
I think I've explained everyone I mentioned. If there's anyone I forgot, email me and I'll be happy to explain. Hope you liked this. I mean, when I first got into anime, fics like this drove me crazy until I got to 'know' all the characters. On the plus side, it really gave me incentive to look for animes.   
  



End file.
